


No Matter The Cost

by TargaryenHeaven



Series: Our Reign Has Just Begun [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Book! Jon's attitude because show! Jon was a dumbass, Dany loves teasing Jon with details of her relationship with Daario, Dark Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Depends on the way you look at Dany and Jon, Episode S8E6, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon doesn't kill Dany, Nipple Licking, Pregnant Sex, R Plus L Equals J, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Targaryen Restoration, They're both wild if you ask me, Throne Room Sex, i mean obviously, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenHeaven/pseuds/TargaryenHeaven
Summary: "It's you and me, and our child, against everyone else. No matter who it is, no matter the cost."This was originally the first chapter of the fic I was writing, but I abandoned that story completely and decided to post this as a rewritten one-shot.





	No Matter The Cost

**Author's Note:**

> Daenerys did burn King's Landing, Euron's fleet, the Lannister soldiers and the Golden Company, but she ordered the civilians to be escorted out of the city. Because burnt children are not something she'd like to see.
> 
> Fuck D&D. 
> 
> Enjoy the story. :)

_Be with me. Build the new world with me. This is our reason. It has been from the beginning since you were a little boy with a bastard's name, and I was a little girl who couldn't count to twenty. We do it together. We break the wheel, together. _

  
_You are my queen. Now. And always._

  
The first wind of the winter was blowing outside, the white snow mixing with grey ash flying around the fallen capital, settling on the roofs and walls of the torn stone houses.

Pulling her closer to himself, Jon pressed his shivering lips against her full, warm ones, instantly opening his mouth and offering his tongue to her. He traced his fingers on her sides, massaging her body with his fingertips from her hips all the way to her breasts, cupping them. She was taking deeper breaths, her body quivering with anticipation and desire, the excitement of the victory waking all of her senses. And she finally realized it then, why men wanted to fuck after a good fight.

When his fingers brushed against the covered peaks of her breasts, her breath caught in her throat, her pulse ringing inside her head. Pressing the flat of her palm against his beating heart, she pushed him away from her, the radiant expression on her face slowly fading away.

He looked up at her, catching his breath, the black in his eyes melting inside the warmth of her blue ones. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Never betray me again."

The screeching cries of the scaled beast and the war cries of her army began to echo throughout King's Landing once again, the thrill of killing setting the caged beasts Daenerys tamed free.  
  
"Never," he swore, watching as the corner of her rose-colored lips curved into a sly smile.

"Very well," she said, before backing away, step by step in the freshness of the snow, until she was out of his reach. Her small body wiggled through the dust and rubble of the keep, a few bricks here and there, until her toes were on the edge; the view of the city she conquered in front of her, her men escorting the smallfolk back into the city, her son flying above them.

The very last sigil of house Lannister stood above her, forged into a black circle and attached to the remains of the stone wall, one of many that perished when the wrath of Daenerys Targaryen was unleashed. She stood there, like a dragon she is, her silver hair dancing with the wind, her fingers intertwining under her flat stomach.  
  
"Only death can pay for life."

He wasn't familiar with the wisdom she carried from Essos. He wasn't a bloody poet, but she was so good with words, it made him wonder if that's just how eloquent people sounded like. Not that he met many. Hoping that the lack of words would be enough of an implication that he didn't really know how to respond to that claim, he stood still, watching her every move carefully.

"That's what the witch who murdered my husband and my son told me."  
  
She turned her head to his direction, her eyes inviting him to join her on the edge of the new kingdom she wanted to rebuild. "Come and see."

The thick smoke was merging with the greyness of the clouds, a raging union of ice and fire battling for complete domination of the city. He took a stand next to her, breath hitching in his chest at the sight of her foregone acts.  
  
Looking at her only son freely roaming the skies, he was the size of a small cat once, she recalled. "I always thought it was my son, Rhaego, who gave his life to one of my dragons. But he had already paid the price for his father," she began. "It was me who died that day. I was reborn as a mother. A mother of dragons." Her blue eyes resembled a raging sea as they began to water. She took a deep breath. Today she wouldn't cry. Today she would celebrate. "But that doesn't really matter now. I couldn't protect them."

"Dany. There was nothing you could have done," Jon spoke, trying to find the right direction their conversation could take.  
  
"No, there was. I could have saved Viserion. But saving him would have meant staying on Dragonstone, and had I stayed there, you wouldn't have been standing here. He paid for your life, I hope you know that."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. I didn't know what to say. How to feel about it. About everything."  
  
Ignoring his genuine words, she took a deep breath, feeling the taste of smoke in her mouth. "I could have saved Rhaegal, too. I felt his pain, just like I felt Viserion's. _Mother_, they both screamed and I felt their hearts go cold. Had he stayed on the ground, he would have been up there, and not on the bottom of the sea."

"Dany-"  
  
"Look at it. Look at the beauty of death. The price they paid. The price all of my enemies paid."  
  
"Tell me," Daenerys said, black circles of her eyes almost consuming the blue. "What is your name?"

His gaze met the darkness in her eyes, he dared to keep an eye contact and watch as her eyebrow rose. He thought she was asking questions with no right or wrong answers, one of those you'd want to agree with, no matter the response. But she was not in the mood for games, and he realized that soon enough.  
  
"My name?"  
  
"What is your name? It's a simple question." Daenerys repeated.  
  
"I'm almost certain you know what my name is. I recall you screaming it not so long ago."

"Yes," Daenerys straightened her spine. "That was before I found out you were my nephew..." She sought his gaze. "My eyes might be blue, blue as the sky is. Yet you ran from me like I was one of _them._"

Jon shook his head. He didn't know many women in his life, but he was certain the woman next to him was the most stubborn creature on two legs he had ever met. "I never ran from you. I needed time, Daenerys. To think about everything. To decide what I'm gonna do next."

"So have you made up your mind?"  
  
"I kissed you."  
  
"And I asked you a question."  
  
"Jon Snow. Not that I see the point of this conversation, _Your Grace_. We should be down there, not up here, wasting our time."

"I thought my brother was a hero, a smart man, a skilled warrior," Daenerys began speaking, and Jon could sense a hint of irony in her voice.

_Did I climb all those steps to hear her complaining again_, Jon thought, rubbing his temples.

"Turns out he was an idiot who got himself killed and named both of his sons Aegon."

"It's not like I got to choose my own name, Daenerys."  
  
"I said he was an idiot, but the more you talk the more you sound like one as well."

"Is there something you wanna tell me, Your Grace? Forgive me but I have work to do. The city is not gonna rebuilt itself."

_Gods, I wanna strangle this man_, Daenerys thought.

"There actually is, _my Lord_. I never received formal education but my brother was obsessed with Targaryen warriors and kings, so he taught me a lot about them. And you... You look like just as I imagined them. You're big... Strong. Brave. Stubborn. You stand your ground. You might not have our hair and our eyes, but you are a Targaryen, you've always been, and I cannot believe I never saw that before. Your name is Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his name, son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen... And I am carrying your child inside me."

The black curtain fell in front of his eyes, completely separating him from the reality. Did he hear her right? A child? His child? The entire history of their relationship flashed before his eyes in a matter of seconds, the first time he held her hand, the first time he tasted her lips, the first time he heard her soft moans in his ear, that moment during the war for the living when he couldn't find her and he thought the worst - it all led to this moment.

His heart threatened to rip his chest open and drop from the heights of the Red Keep to its death, he wanted to speak but words wouldn't come out, the best he could deliver was a low _what_ followed by tears that began to form in the corners of his dusky eyes.

"I guess you were right. The witch wasn't a reliable source of information."  
  
"Dany, I-"  
  
She put a finger on his mouth, silencing him, whispering a gentle _shh_ to keep him quiet. "Don't speak. Not now. You will hear me out first."

He should have been repulsed by her. Was it wrong? He was her nephew, but it felt like she was someone he should have met a long time ago, she felt like family he never really had, like someone who tamed the hungry wolf inside him. She was always in the back of his mind, lurking in the deepest part of his soul, until he met her in the throne room of her birthplace, their ancestral home, and the face in the shadows appeared clear to him. She felt like home.

"You grew up with a bastard's name, but you've always had my blood. The Targaryen blood. Our ancestors united the seven kingdoms that would bow to us, the last Targaryens. And you, you gave me something I never thought I'd have. A human child grows inside me, Jon, our child. You put a king or a queen inside my womb and for that, I will always love you. But this... whatever 'this' is, cannot continue."

There was a chaos inside her mind, patiently waiting to wreck the last ounce of sanity she thought she could keep safe. She fought back tears as she recalled the old godswife's words, giving Jon time to come to terms with his emotions.

_"When was the last time you had your moonblood, Khaleesi?" the old woman asked. Daenerys couldn't bring herself to make an eye contact, a part of her was ashamed, another part couldn't give in and hope that the seed Jon left inside her was taking root. It was impossible._  
  
_They had been sailing for a month, Daenerys recalled. They had been riding to Winterfell for two weeks. Her last moonblood had ended before they boarded the flagship, that much she could remember, but since then not a trace of blood has appeared between her thighs. And she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, suddenly she was responsible for everyone's life, her health became the very last of her concerns._  
  
_There was not a single soul she could trust in Winterfell. The maesters were showing their hostile nature towards her and her people and Jon turned his back on her, leaving her alone at the table. The wine wouldn't stop upsetting her stomach, each sip was harder to swallow than the one before, each word from Tormund creating a bigger pit inside her._  
  
_Would anyone really care if I left now, she wondered. She ordered her servants not to follow her and Missandei to stay with Grey Worm and celebrate. Each step through the halls brought her more sorrow._  
  
_She asked Lorri, an old godswife from her khalasar, to keep her secret and the woman respectfully agreed._  
  
_"You're pregnant, Khaleesi," she said, and those words never left her head._  
  
_She visited Jon that night, hopeful for a permission to love him, to care for him, to get him to talk to her and tell him that he was going to be a father. But he rejected her, leaving her with words that promised loyalty, but not love. And that was all he promised her once again before they parted ways on the way to King's Landing._

"I wanted to tell you that night, after the feast," she broke the silence. "I visited a godswife from my khalasar before I came to you. They're extraordinary women. They know you're pregnant before you do."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Things could have been different."  
  
"You were repulsed by me. You couldn't bring yourself to kiss me properly, I saw the disgust in your eyes. And after leaving your room, you were nothing to me but a bastard of Winterfell. And I didn't want your attention only because of the child I'm carrying. If you can't love me, you can't love our child. I made a decision that night."  
_  
What is love without a little teasing?_

"A decision?"  
  
"Yes. I cannot force you to stay with me here. I could never do that. Grey Worm told me he saw your sister, so I'm giving you two days to leave King's Landing, both of you. No one will harm you. Which means you can find yourself a nice noble lady to wed, because I have the power to legitimize our child. My heir. You will be named Warden of the North. You can still see your child whenever you want, so don't worry about that."

Her words made his stomach turn. Jon wasn't sure if she was serious, there was a look on her face he wasn't familiar with, she looked like she was gonna start laughing any second, but her face remained blank, earnest. "Daenerys, what are you talking about?"

"I'm giving you what you want, Jon. You are my kin. I am your aunt, it's my job to look after you. We can forget everything that happened between us. Well, to some extent," she smiled, thinking about the small bundle of joy growing inside her. 

_Forget_, Jon was fuming. Forget the love of his life and marry someone else? Forget his child?

"Oh, well that's nice. And I suppose you're just gonna marry some poor noble lord? Carry his children, eh?"

_Maybe If I push her right now, people will think she slipped and fell. _

"No, of course not, _my Lord_. I will not marry again. I am a Queen, you gave me an heir already. I think it's time I keep this chair warm and just focus on my... pleasure. Remember the Captain of the Second Sons I told you about? Daario Naharis? I ordered him to stay in Meereen and make sure the city doesn't fall again, and he did his job well, he's excellent at what he's doing, so I'll be needing his services here."

"Services?" Jon's cheeks reddened. He wasn't shy. He was furious. 

"Yes. I mean, I did tell you he was my lover. He was good. He felt so good inside me, even Missandei heard my screams, and four empty rooms were separating her from me. It's been a while since you touched me, and believe me, I understand. I mean, fucking your aunt, eh... What would the lords say, Jon? However, I believe queens are allowed to have lovers, now that they're not a property anymore. To tell you the truth, when he took my arse with his huge coc-"

Cupping her face with his rough palms, he kissed her lips as if the weight of the world was about to crush them.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Do you really think I would leave you? Let some dirty sellsword slide his cock inside you again?"

"But my Lord, what will the people say?" Daenerys asked innocently, teasing him.  
  
And he saw right through her.  
  
"I told you, I needed time to think. So I was thinking."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And we could have shared a womb and I would still want to give you every last drop of my seed."

Daenerys wouldn't allow herself to trust people. Trust almost got her killed, she made a promise to herself she would learn from her mistakes, and she kept that promise. But Jon... gods, that man irked her, he knew how to ignite the fire inside her, and he's been doing that very thing since they first met. She neither hated him nor trusted him completely, her judgement blinded by love and admiration, him being her nephew only awakening the protective side of her. Daenerys wasn't a forgiving person, but she'd do anything to protect her family. She even kept her cruel brother alive, only to watch him die once he'd crossed the line.

"I love you. With or without children, you are my family," Jon said, his voice soothing. "You have no idea how tired I am, Dany. There was nothing worth living for before I met you, only fighting, and wars and saving people. I'm tired of it. I'm so tired..." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. "But now... Even when I fight, you're always on my mind. I think about going back to you. I think about you holding me on your chest and running your fingers through my hair. I love that. I love you. You are the reason I was brought back from the dead, you gave me a purpose, Dany."

The dragon inside her kept urging her to give in and give herself to Jon right there, in the ruins of the great hall, hoping that their ancestors would see them, see her with Jon, her family, her lover, the father of her child.  
  
"Take me," she whispered, letting her guard down, pulling him closer to her body. Her small hands grabbed the leather of his brigandine, sliding her hand underneath. "Right here."

Gods, he should have minded the audience beneath them, but he didn't, she was consumed by lust and he loved it, he loved this side of her only he was allowed to see. He wanted her, he wanted to take her like a wolf would mount its mate, but a wolf could never satisfy a dragon. She needed him to embrace the other, more powerful side of him, she needed the dragon inside him to arise. 

Struggling to find a way to open her coat, he groaned into her mouth, his hands travelling all around her body trying to free her of the unnecessary clothing. Before she got a chance to show him how to undress her properly, she heard the tearing sound, until her gauze white tunic was exposed to him and the black leather was thrown from the keep. Kneeling before her, he kissed her lower stomach, then under her right rib, her fingers massaging his scalp, getting lost between his soft curls, each kiss bringing him higher to her lips and shoving her against the wall. When he reached her breasts, he looked up at her once more, seeking her approval, only to see her eyes closed, mouth half open and the sound of her moans making his blood rush to his cock.

"You come to my home... You greet the people of Winterfell with my seed between your thighs..." he kissed under her breast, "And you expect me to leave you?" The tip of his tongue traveled from under her breast to her right protruding nipple, flicking it lightly before wrapping his mouth around it, covering the fabric with his saliva. She tilted her head back, digging her finely clipped nails into his shoulders. "My child is growing inside you, Daenerys..." His mouth repeated the attack on her left nipple, leaving her completely dazed by his erotic actions. "... And you want me to be a Warden of the North?"

"Keep doing tha-t while you still can, _oh_, Jon. Look at you..."  
  
His fingers went higher, rubbing her sides, then slowly playing with the hem of her tunic. Tucking her small hand inside his trousers, she felt the hardness of his cock, dragging her thumb over the prominent vein.

"While I still can?" He mocked her, wasting no time on the material, instead he jerked it off her shoulders, tearing it in half, exposing the exquisite flesh of her chest and still flat stomach as the red scarf from around her neck flew with the wind. "Even when your tits are filled with milk for our babe, I'm gonna put my mouth on them." His mouth wrapped around her right nipple while his fingers played with the other, staring at her face as her chest was rising then falling underneath his touch. Scraping his teeth along the wet peak, he drew a lusty moan from her, and before he could take the other in his mouth she caught his head between her palms and pulled him in for a kiss.

There was something intoxicating about her lips, something so strange and exotic. She always tasted like forbidden fruit, and he hated himself for denying the pleasure she was offering.  
  
She opened her mouth, granting him access to the wetness inside, crashing her tongue against his. The familiar tension began to build up in her lower stomach, wrapping her arms around his head she watched as he slid her trousers down her toned legs with no trouble, as if the slickness between her legs was smeared all over her body. Her boots followed soon after, and she was left with only a teared tunic on her body.  
  
_Explaining this to her guards is gonna be interesting._

Forcing him away from her lips, Daenerys brought her palm to her mouth, licking it from the bottom to the top of her fingers, coating it with her own saliva. She wrapped it around his cock, squeezing as much as her hand could grab, then playing with the slit on top, smiling as his moans were getting louder.  
  
"No, Dany," he protested. The tip of his tongue brushed against her lower lip, his knuckles tuning white from gripping her thighs. As he lifted her bottom, her pants fell to the ground, her cunt offered to him like warm supper.  
  
She was a queen of the seven kingdoms, she wore her titles as badges of honor, but had someone walked in, they would have mistaken her for a common whore, panting and sweating aginst the unstable wall of the doomed keep.

She was sure her bloodriders would've cheered for her. Their Khaleesi was fucking her king above them, hidden from their sight but she could hear them, she could hear them clearly, and it only made her more excited, the thrill of being seen like this.  
  
Jon adjusted his hands under her thighs, spreading her farther, his cock brushing against her pink, wet folds. He licked under her ear, nipped the skin of her neck, searching for the spot which always covered her skin with small bumps. Lips pressed against his temple, she reached under herself and guided his cock inside her, the warmth of her tight channel welcoming him happily.  
  
Wincing at the sensational pain, she threw her head back, every inch of his cock massaged the walls of her cunt, until he felt the tip kiss the entrance of her womb and groaned against her chest. She felt it too, her nails buried so deep in his shoulders, she was sure the marks would be there tomorrow.

Unable to see himself getting lost inside her, Jon created an image of his cock sliding into the wetness, her nether lips red and sore from his thrusting. Each thrust was followed by the sound of his cock being coated in her juices, the noise only feeding the feral beast inside him.  
  
She held onto him like she was never going to see him again, like he was about to disappear and leave her forever, but he was plunging inside her rather recklessly, reminding her that he was there, with her, and he would stay there with her a thousand years if she asked it of him.  
  
"You feel so good..."

"Kessa! Qogralbar nyke, jorrāelagon... I'm going to come all over you," she managed to whisper in his ear between her irregular breaths. She bit his earlobe to muffle her moans, clenching her cunt to tease him as her juices began to leak out of her. He loved when she did that, but he wanted her to bring him to his release by feeling her walls pulsate around him.  
  
"Don't- Don't do that," he begged as his cock twitched. Taking her rosy nipple into his mouth, he sucked onto her breast like a hungry babe whose life depended on it. She wrapped her arms around his head, keeping him close as he was hitting the entrance of her womb repeatedly. "Come, Dany, come hard. Come on my cock..."  
  
Her vision began to fade, the tension built in her lower stomach erupted violently, her whole body vibrated as the sensational rush of pleasure took over her. Her moans resembled something closer to screams, her walls contracted around Jon's cock, triggering his release. She felt Jon move his hand to where they were joined, his fingers gathered some of her wetness that was now freely leaking out of her and her eyes widened when he brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking, tasting, then offering his mouth to her.

"I can't wait to put my mouth down there..."  
  
Jon showed no signs of stopping as he was fucking her through her orgasm. The sensation slowly began to turn into tingling pain, she knew what would happen if he kept going and she was eager to feel that kind of pleasure again. But the position wasn't right, the thought of Jon loving her only was satisfying enough for her to keep her body shaking.  
  
"Come inside me, Jon," she urged him, biting into his neck. He braced one of his hands next to her head, his other hand holding her steady above the ground as he kept pushing her against the wall. She loved that look on his face, and she knew exactly how to bring him over the edge.  
  
"Look at you, love," she moaned into his ear. "You're fucking your aunt," she whispered seductively. His breath hitched as she did that thing again, squeezing him inside her, mimicking an orgasm, despite feeling like another one was about to hit her. "Fill me with your seed, Jon... Oh, Fill your aunt with your seed," she panted between wails of pleasure.  
  
He pressed his sweaty forehead against her chest, seeking comfort as his balls began to tighten, his pace growing devastatingly fast. When Jon grabbed her thigh again, she took his hand and placed it on the flatness of her stomach.

"Come inside me Jon, fill me..."  
  
Panting against her chest, he listened to her as she was letting out quiet, longer breaths. Each spurt of his seed inside her made his cock twitch, she played with his hair as he was trying to catch his breath.  
  
He was weak in the knees but he held her tightly, refusing to pull away from her.  
  
Her back was probably bruised, she thought. "I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry, for everything. I betrayed you once, I didn't know who could be trusted. Now I know."  
  
"Don't talk to me about politics while your cock is still inside me, Jon."

Slowly, he pulled out of her and as he dropped to his knees in front of her, he leaned his forehead against her lower belly. A trickle of the warm liquid left her body and traveled down her thigh, creating a slick mess of their combined fluids.  
  
And then it hit her, the reality. She was the queen, the seven kingdoms were hers to rule, she had traitors to kill, but the one who betrayed her trust once was on his knees, leaned against her womb as if he was trying to snuggle with the unborn babe.  
  
But he knew he made a mistake.

And she knew he was hers, from the day he knocked on the door of her cabin, until the end of their days.  
  
"I will protect you both with my life, I promise you," he said. Daenerys played with his locks, massaging his scalp with her fingertips. She smiled to herself, barely, just enough to show how content she was.

"It's you and me, and our child, against everyone else. No matter who it is, no matter the cost."  
  
It was a sigh of relief and pure delight that left his mouth. This was his duty. His future wife, and their child. And truly, he couldn't wait to feel his newborn son or daughter in his arms. He would be counting the days. He left a soft kiss on her belly, then placed his cheek where his seed took root. "No matter the cost."

"Jon?" She called for him after their breaths returned to normal.

"Yeah?"

"I was only teasing you."

Jon laughed. "I know, Dany. I know." 

**Author's Note:**

> You know how it goes, any form of feedback is always welcome, that includes criticism because that's important for the writer. :)
> 
> Anyways, if you're being annoying, complaining about the plot and telling the author how to tell their story, I assure you no one cares about your complaining, and I like my comment section neat so yeah... That delete button is gonna serve its purpose.


End file.
